User blog:Celeste Nyx/Suggestions for Planet Trade Organization
This post is a work in progress. Right now, the PTO is extremely bare-bones and, as far as I can tell, completely unused. You pay an obscene amoutn of money to create a single location with some training and battleground slots - even less than the free locations, in some cases! So, here's what I propose. A modular system. Purchasing Planets A planet costs 50,000 zeni, base. It comes with standard Training and Battle Grounds - ie. 4 slots for training, and whatever the default is for battlegrounds. I'm pretty sure that's unlimited, but I'm not sure off the top of my head, it's 1:00AM. Other than this, the owner may create as many RP areas as they desire on the planet. Planets have a number of empty Module Slots, or Equipment Slots, or whatever what you want to call them. By default, a planet has 2 slots. An empty slot can be purchased for 25,000 zeni. This does not need to be paid for when purchasing the planet - they can be purchased for a later date. A maximum of 2 additional slots may be purchased, for a total of 4 slots. These slots allow you to gain bonuses based on the modules you insert into them. Modules/Equipment/Etc. There are a number of modules or equipment available that fill the empty module/equipment slots. Once purchased, these are permanent, however you must choose which ones are active, by choosing which modules are in active slots - ie. you could have 4 modules or equipment purchased, but if you only have 3 slots available, you can only use 3 of those simultaneously, unless you purchae a new slot. These slots could represent any number of things - land cleared away from a city, infrastructure built to support an orbital defense grid, or even simple paperwork required by whatever local space government there is. Modules can be upgraded. If a module has been in use for 1 month, you may pay the Upgrade Cost of the module to upgrade it. Not all modules can be upgraded, however, and there are a maximum number of times you can upgrade a module. A number of example modules are as follows. *'Mining Site:' **'Cost:' 10,000 Zeni **'Upgrade Cost:' 10,000 Zeni. **'Tier 1 (Initial):' Grants the user an income of 2,500 zeni every 7 days. **'Tier 2:' Grants the user an income of 5,000 zeni every 7 days. **'Tier 3:' Grants the user an income of 7,500 zeni every 7 days. **'Tier 4:' Grants the user an income of 10,000 zeni every 7 days. **'Descriptions:' A mining site on the planet that produces raw materials with value equal to 1/4th the investment per week. *'Official Tournament Grounds:' **'Cost:' 10,000 Zeni **'Upgrade Cost:' 10,000 Zeni **'Tier 1 (Initial):' Allow the user to organize official tournaments with prizes. May have a total of 8 participants. **'Tier 2:' May now have 16 participants. **'Tier 3:' May now have unlimited participants. **'Description:' Official paperwork can be completed to host organized martial arts tournaments in the battle grounds. *'Gravity Chamber:' **'Cost:' 25,000 Zeni **'Upgrade Cost:' 25,000 Zeni **'Tier 1 (Initial):' Allows the user to train in either Normal Gravity or x50 Gravity. **'Tier 2:' Allows the user to train in either Normal Gravity, x50 Gravity, or x100 Gravity. **'Tier 3:' Allows the user to train in either Normal Gravity, x50 Gravity, x100 Gravity, or x1000 Gravity. **'Description:' Grants the user access to a Gravity Chamber, installed in their training grounds. *'Orbital Defense System:' **'Cost:' 25,000 Zeni **'Upgrade Cost:' 25,000 Zeni **'Tier 1 (Initial):' Allows the user to make a single attack, for free, dealing Strength*50 Damage if it hits, per battle on this planet. **'Tier 2:' Allows the user to make two attacks, for free, dealing Strength*50 Damage if it hits, per battle on this planet. **'Tier 3:' Allows the user to make three attacks, for free, dealing Strength*50 Damage if it hits, per battle on this planet. **'Description:' A number of weapons satellites are positioned in orbit, allowing the user to use them on enemy forces. These are just a few example modules with upgrades. Naturally, there would be more variety. Alternatively we could just go with the equipment purchases, as usual, but this modular system is designed to encourage variety among planets rather than "everybody has to pay 500k zeni (or whatnot) to get the best stuff, and then buy everything" as well as letting less-wealthy characters actually make meaningful purchases. Home Field Advantage If one owns their own planet, it is a trivial task to figure out the tricks and quirks of the world you now own, granting an individual an advantage in battle. Home Field Advantages are special "perks" that a planet grants its' owner, and only its' owner. These are chosen when purchasing the planet, and are free. Example Home Field Advantages are: *+25% to any one stat (Speed, Strength, Health, Stamina) *+30% to any one Damage Type (Physical, Energy, Arcane) *Start the battle with 1 Blast Gauge *Automatically dodge two of the opponent's attacks in their first turn, randomly chosen *+10% Damage Resistance *+15% Damage Resistance to any one Damage Type (Physical, Energy, Arcane) *Any many more. These changes are intended to make planets more accessible and less generic, from a system standpoint. The upgradeable modules are intended to allow less-wealthy users to still make purchases, and allow those with money to burn to upgrade them for stronger bonuses. The Home Field Advantage is meant to be an incentive to purchase a planet. Category:Blog posts